Kidsongs: We Love School!
Kidsongs: We Love School (also kown as "Go to Play School with Barney" aka "Come on Barney's Back to School") is the Barney Clip Show an ABC prime-time special that aired on June 16, 1999. The video release of the special came out in December 28, 2001. On April 13, 2012, I Love School was rereleased on DVD, sixteenth years after the previous DVD rerelease in October 2005. Plot The Barney, BJ, gang wants to go through an entire daily routine in a school year. getting on the bus, and watch the clip Season 1-13 school and The children learn how special grandparents are while preparing for a surprise party for Kim's grandparents. Jeff misses his grandprents because they live in the Philippines, so Baby Bop, BJ suggests making his grandparents a special gift. The children. The children all join in to make their grandparents a present. When Kim's grandparents arrive for the party, everyone celebrates and learns that grandparents know how to have fun going home are having a big night stay up late party in Michael and Amy's school because Michael and Amy are moving to their new Baby Bop's, BJ's house tomorrow. Educational Theme Grandparents Triva *Production for this episode began in December 28, 1999. *The BJ and Baby Bop costume in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The Barney costume in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Barney voice in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *The version of "Just Imagine" is a mix of a"Barney's Imagation Island" arrangement, and a Late 1989 arrangement. *The version of "Just Imagine" Reprise is a mix of a "Barney's Imagination Island" arrangement, and a Late 1989 arrangement. *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" is a mix of a "Barney's Imagination Island" arrangement, and a Late 1989 arrangement. *I Love You wasn't sung in this home video, due to the one day lawsuit over the song at the time. However, it returns to the next video *This time Kim's grandparents appear on the show. instead, Barney Family Adults: 'Mrs. Jenkins, 'Big Frank, Henry, 'Miss Appleberry, 'Mrs. Lightfoot *When the kids say "Barney!" after he introduces them to the neighborhood playground, the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!", "A Welcome Home" and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *Another time Barney does not turn back into a doll. Instead, After the song "Goodbye Goodbye", Barney tells *that we had a fun party at night, and then, He tells them that their pillow is calling them, and then, Michael and Amy say goodnight to Barney, and they get into their beds. And Then, Barney invites the viewer to say goodbye and goodnight to everybody. And Then, Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain arrives back, and tells Barney that It's time to look at the stars at night. And Then, Barney says "You're right. I'm just saying goodbye to everybody.". And Then, Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain tells Barney that saying goodnight in spanish was right. *During the end credits, the instrumental version of "The Hoobs" is used when Barney and his friend, Ursa from Spain are looking at the stars at night time. *The musical in Kids for Character, Hi, Neighbor!, Lovable Losers TournamentFamily Feud (RIP Richard Dawson) (Feast of Favorites) (2002)Teletubbies: Chinese New Year - HD Video - YouTube".DEAL or NO DEAL 1st Million Dollar Winner! (HQ) - YouTubeDEAL or NO DEAL 2nd Million Dollar Winner!Deal or No Deal UK - 2nd £250000 Winner 1/5 - YouTubeWheel of Fortune 5/30/13: SECOND MILLION DOLLAR ...DEAL OR NO DEALFamily Feud Richard Karn Premiere September 16, 2002 ...Family Feud - Halloween 2002 (Part 3) - YouTubeFamily Feud Disco Week 2003 - YouTubeFamily Feud (Karn) - Parker/Lohman - YouTubeFamily Feud - Tournament of Champions (Karn) - YouTubeFamily Feud - 2003 - YouTube Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Jill *Jeff *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Jason *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *Mee-Ma *Pop-Pop *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael's and Amy's Dad *Ray the Sunset from Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna the Moon from Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Bear, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Tutter, and Treelo *Hog Dogg from Bear in the Big Blue House *Pip and Pop's Grandparents from Bear in the Big Blue House *Tutter's Grandparents from Bear in the Big Blue House *Other Family *Friends *Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain *Twinken *Stephen (Brian Eppes) *Kim (Vanessa Hudgens) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Tosha's baby brothers: Kevin & Kyle (Mario & Tiffany Starghill) *Rest of the Season 3-12 (camoes) Songs *The Barney Theme Songs *I Wish There Was School Every Day *Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4)) *Look Through The Window *Happy Dancin' (Taken from: Barney Songs) *There Are Seven Days (taken from: Seven Day Of Week) *The Alphabet Song *The Alphabet Chant *Let's Go On An Adventure *I Love To Read (Taken from: Stop! Go!) *Castle So High (taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) *Yum Yum Yum Song (taken from: Circle Of Friend) *That's What An Island Is (Taken from: Barney's Imagination Island) *The Wheels On the Bus (taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) *The Weather Riddle Song *The Fishing Song *The Shape Song *Alligator Pie *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: The Hoobs/THE BEST OF BARNEY) *Mac and Cheese *It's a Wonderful World of Shapes *It Party Time *Brushing on Teeth (Taken from: Room For Everyone) *The Clapping Song (Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go!) *Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Taken from: Riff's Musical Zoo) *Hit the Pinata *The Baby Bop Hop (taken from: Twice is Nice) *Laugh With Me! (taken from: Barney and the Backyard Gang) *I'm Mother Goose (taken from: Let's Help Mother Goose) *Medley (Jack and Jill / Little Miss Muffet / Little Boy Blue / Mary, Mary Quite Contrary (taken from: Let's Help Mother Goose) *What I Want to Be *If All the Raindrops *The Three Bears Rap *The Mulberry Bush (taken from: Let's Help Mother Goose) *Here Comes the Firetruck (taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter) *Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (taken from: Going Places!) *I Will Always Remember You (Scenes taken from: Hop to It!, Honk Honk The Goose On A Loose, Four Seasons Day, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, Big as Barney, Barney Live! in Los Angeles, Preschool Fun, Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!, Planes, Trains & Cars, Egg-Cellent Adventures, Let's Go to the Zoo, Time For School, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Sweet Dreams, Barney's Animal ABC's, Musical Zoo, Barney's Let's Fix a Birthday Cake, Barney's Celebrating Around The World, Barney's Zoo Tour, It's a Happy Day!, Bop 'til You Drop, Jump Into Spring, Big World Adventure, Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long, Play for Exercise!, Home Sweet Homes, 1-2-3 Learn, Hidden Treasures, Baby Bop's Birthday Party LIVE!, Let's Go to the Fire House, Play with Barney, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, We Love Our Family, Barney's A Great Day for Learning, BJ's Snack Attack, Imagine with Barney, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, Seven Days a Week, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Most Huggable Moments, Bunches of Boxes, Riff Musical Zoo and The Wind and the Sun) *It's Good To Be Home *Happy Birthday to You *Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay *Tell Me Why *Goodbye, Goodbye song from Bear in the Big Blue House, and It's sung with three verses *I Love You I Love School Previews 2001 Opening *FBI Warnings *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Sing and Dance With Barney Preview *Barney Home Videos Logo (1995-) *The Wiggles Wake Up Jeff Preview *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3) *I Love School Title Card (Season 3) Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Let's Go To The Zoo Preview *Come on Over to Barney's House Preview *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview Category:Kidsongs Category:Kidsongs Videos Category:1999 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1999 Category:1999 episodes Category:2000 Category:2000 episodes Category:2000s Category:1990s Category:2001 Category:2001 episodes